


beautiful

by intoxicatelou



Series: p/t drabble(ish) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, First Time, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: Tony’s got Peter exactly where he wants him to be: warm and pliant underneath him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: p/t drabble(ish) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739293
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



> hi pleurer, I hope you enjoy this treat! I was kind of imagining this to be set in a post-endgame fix-it AU where Peter and Tony finally get together :)
> 
> I've never really written a drabble before this challenge so comments/kudos are even more greatly appreciated <3 thank you for reading!!!

Tony’s got Peter exactly where he wants him to be: warm and pliant underneath him. 

The city glitters through the window. In the dark, Peter blushes as his fingers slowly unbutton Tony’s dress shirt. They share years of knowing each other, but never like this. But even then, Tony warily senses what’s coming when Peter’s breath hitches. 

He’d never let anyone photograph it up close. Pepper had done her best not to notice, but it still took her years. 

“Kid, I know it’s —”

“Beautiful. ” Peter doesn’t hesitate, his fingers gently tracing over Tony’s most formidable scars without a single flinch. 

  
  



End file.
